The Biggest Secret
by irena potter-malfoy
Summary: "Batas waktu 4 minggu dari sekarang." Paparnya lagi."and the game begins." Kata harry pelan.
1. prolog

The Biggest Secret

^Prolog^

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Rate: T

Genre : friendship/romance

Warning : OOC, gaje, etc.

No war

Dozo yoroshiku minna-san ^^

Irena author baru sekali lagi mohon bimbingannya.

Ini prologue-nya chepter 1 menyusul . Sekali lagi mohon bantuannya

Yang di Bold berarti Harry sama Draco bicara bersamaan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy Reading

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Harry, Ron dan Hermione yang sekarang sudah memasuki tahun ke-5 mereka di Hogwarts, sedang duduk santai di ruang rekreasi itu...

"Harry!" panggil seorang gadis cantik di sebelahnya.

"Ya Harmione, apa?" Tanya Harry.

"Kau aneh akhir-akhir ini, mate!" kata sobatnya yang lain.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Harry.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan?" Tanya Harmione.

"eh.."

THE BIGGEST SECRET

"Ada, kan?" Tanya Ron, meminta kejelasan.

"ehmm...maybe." sahut harry tenang.

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

Sementara itu, mari kita lihat ke ruang asrama Slytherin...

"Hei draco." Panggil Blaise pada 'bos muda' mereka itu.

"hmm.." Sahut Draco tanpa memalingkan mukanya dari buku yang sedang dia baca.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh." Sahut Theo yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana.

"Aneh apanya?" Tanya Draco, lalu melihat 2 'sobatnya' itu.

Blaise mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Theo.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Blaise.

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu kirinya dan kembali menekuni bukunya.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan sich Draco?" Tanya Theo lagi. Tampaknya dia sangat penasaran.

"Kau mau tahu?" Draco bertanya balik.

Dan kedua Slytherin itu mengangguk bersamaan.

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

Back to Gryffindor..

"Jadi Harry, apa yang kau sembunyikan" Tanya Harmione serius.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Jawab Harry cepat.

Dan dia mendapat anggukan dari dua sobatnya itu.

"hmm..yakin?" Tanya Harry.

"Sepuluh ribu persen" jawab Ron.

"Kalau begitu...

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

In Slytherin

"Jadi benar ingin tahu?" Tanya Draco sekali lagi untuk memastikan.

"Seratus ribu persen" jawab Theo.

"Baiklah tapi...

...**Kalian harus mengikuti permainan dan peraturan yang kubuat untuk mengetahui rahasia itu. Aku akan memberikan petunjuk dan batas waktu untuk kalian. Dan jika tidak berhasil maka untuk ronde ke dua tidak ada petunjuk pembantu, tapi jika kalian bisa menebak rahasia pertama, aku akan memberikan petunjuk tambahan untuk ronde ke-2 dan berikutnya."**

In Slytherin...

Kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan oleh Draco.

Blaise dan Theo sampai bengong di buatnya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Draco, setelah menjelaskannya panjang lebar.

"Deal." Kata Blaise dan Theo.

In Gryffindor...

"Jadi, mau coba atau tidak?" Tanya Harry, memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Baiklah, deal." Kata Ron mantab.

"Okay, deal" Lanjut Hermione.

Dan Harry hanya tersenyum salting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued

Ini prolog-nya. Mohon koreksinya kalau ada kesalahan..

Sekali lagi mohon bantuannya^^

Karena Irena author baru.

Jadi sekali lagi dozo yoroshiku

And please RnR, okay? .


	2. The Game Begins, The First Secret!

The Biggest Secret

^The Game Begins, The First Secret!^

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling

Rate: T

Genre : friendship/romance

Warning : OOC, gaje, etc.

No war

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau review^^

Semoga chep ini tidak mengecewakan.

Sekali lagi arigatou^^

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

HAPPY READING

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

Pagi yang cerah di musim gugur, para siswa dan siswi di Hogwarts telah memulai aktivitas mereka di pagi yang cerah dan damai itu. Dan tentu saja aula besar telah ramai oleh para murid yang siap untuk mengisi perut mereka di pagi hari.

"Jadi, Harry?" Seorang gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya mulai membuka percakpan. Wajahnya tampak serius dan benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Apa?" Jawab pemuda berkacamata yang dipanggil Harry. Berbeda dengan Hermione yang berwajah sangat seris, wajahnya malah tampak santai.

"err.. Jadi kapan kita mulai?" Jawab Ron. Wajahnya sama serius dan penasarannya dengan Hermione. Dan kelihatan sekali kalau dia sangat penasaran.

"Ooo... ehm," Harry tampak berfikir."besok pagi. Bagaimana?" Jawab Harry.

Ron dan Hermione tampak berfikir, sementara Harry mengambil beberapa makanan yang tersedia dan memakannya.

"Baiklah." Kata Ron. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Harmione. Walau dia tampak ragu.

Harry menelan makanannya ."Okay..." jawabnya dan trio Gryffindor itu melanjutkan sarapannya dengan tenang.

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

Sementara disisi lain meja Gryffindor, tampak trio Slytherin(Draco, Blaise, Theo) sedang makan dengan tenang, di meja Slytherin tentunya. Tapi tampaknya Theo sedang kesal dan memotong makananya dengan kelebihan tenaga.

"Hei, Draco" Panggil Theo, sepertinya dia sedang agak kesal pada 'bos-nya itu.

"hmm.." Dan dengan sukses hanya ditanggapi gumaman oleh Draco.

"Aku mau bertanya." Kata Blaise melihat Theo yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk mengoceh melihat sikap Draco.

"Apa?" Kali ini Draco memandang Blaise dan mengacuhkan Theo. Membuat yang bersangkutan naik darah.

"Kapan kita memulai itu?" Tanya Blaise to the point.

Draco meletakan sendok dan garpu yang ada di genggamannya. Lalu meminum air yang ada di pialanya.

"err.. DRACO MALFOY." Dan sepertinya Theo sudah siap untuk lepas kendali.

Tapi sebelum Theo lepas kendali Draco sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan tenang, singkat, dan jelas, tanpa menatap 2 sobatnya itu.

"besok, sekalian clue dan batas waktunya." Lalu dia berdiri dan meninggalkan aula. Blaise dan Theo tentu saja langsung mengikuti Draco. Drcao sama sekali tak mempedulikan setiap tatapan mata yang melihatnya. Juga Theo yang berdecak sebal di belakangnya.

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

Harry, Ron dan Hermione sedang berjalan santai di sekitar sekolah. Setelah ini mereka tidak ada kelas, jadi akhirnya mereka berjalan santai saja.

"Arghhh..Aku stress." Ron memegang kepalanya yang sepertinya sudah mau pecah.

"Kau kenapa sich?" Tanya Hermione. Sebal juga melihat tingkah Ron yang dari tadi tampak gusar.

"Kenapa katamu? Oh, come on Hermione. Semua essay itu membuatku gila." Kata Ron frustasi.

"Salahkan dirimu yang selalu mengulur waktu untuk mengerjakan essay-mu." Jawab Hermione santai.

Melihat kelakuan 2 sobatnya Harry hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Tanya Ron. Matanya menatap tajam Harry.

"Tak apa. Hanya saja, sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan kalian berdua saja." Ujar Harry, dan sebelum Ron sempat perotes dia sudah beranjak dari tempatnya.

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

Harry berjalan menuju ketempat favoritnya, di tepi danau. Dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya. Menebak bahwa tak ada orang disan. Dan tebakannya seratus persen salah.

Harry menghela nafas pelan."Sudah kukira." Katanya lalu mendekati orang yang sedang duduk santai di tepi danau.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut platinum sedang bersantai ditempat itu menikmati angin yang menerpa tubuhnya menyejukan pikirannya yang sedang runyam.

"Sedang apa kau disini Potter?" Tanya pemuda itu ketika menyadari Harry datang.

"Sama seperti yang kau lakukan." Lalu Harry duduk tak jauh darinya menikmati angin dalam diam.

"Tak bersama 2 sahabatmu itu?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada sinis.

"Oh, Draco kau kenapa sich?" Jawab Harry setengah merajuk.

"Menurutmu, aku kenapa?" Tanyanya balik, tanpa mengalihkan pandanggannya dari danau di depannya.

"ayolah, Mr. Malfoy, kau yang mulai duluan." Jawab Harry, sekarang wajahnya juga tampak kesal dan cemberut.

"Oh ya? Itu hutangmu! Dan sekarang sepertinya aku harus memberimu hukuman harry." Kata Draco dia mendekati Harry.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Kata Harry.

Draco berhenti dan memandang mata hijau itu.

"Coba kau tebak." Jawab Draco diiringi sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tak mau mencoba menebaknya." Jawab Harry cepet ketika melihat seringai muncul di wajah Malfoy muda itu.

"Yakin?" Draco sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan tongkatnya begitu pula Harry, keduanya tampak serius, tapi...

"Ada yang datang." Kata Harry pelan.

"Ah.. Ada saja pengganggu yang datang." Draco berdecak kesal. berjalan mendekati Harry dan berbisik tepat di telinga pemuda itu.

"Aku akan tetap menghukummu, dan sampai nanti, amore." Bisik Draco dan meninggalkan Harry yang masih terpaku.

"Dasar Slytherin." Umpat Harry ketika draco pergi. Ada rona merah menghiasi pipinya, entah kesal, malu atau marah.

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

Harry duduk sendirian di tepi danau, menikmati angin semilir yang menerpa wajahnya. Menikmati matahari yang mulai menenggelamkan dirinya menampakan sinar kemerahan yang hangat. Membiarkan dirinya tenang, membebaskan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang membuat dia pusing dan bingung akhir-akhir ini.

"Sedang santai, Potter?" Suara berat dan dingin yang sangat dia kenal.

"Ah.. Profesor Snape." Harry melihat pria dewasa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tak perlu terlalu formal Harry." Jawabnya. Harry hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah. Ya.. hanya bersantai." Jawab Harry dan kembali menikmati semilir angin di sore itu.

"Tak takut 2 temanmu itu mencarimu?" Tanya Severus, menatap bola mata Harry yang warnanya persis dengan gadis pujaan hatinya.

"Mereka tahu aku disini. Tadi aku sudah bilang." Jawab Harry. Lalu memandang guru ramuannya itu.

"Ya sudah. Tapi sebaiknya kau segera masuk atau aku akan dengan senang hati memberi detensi padamu." Kata Severus dan berbalik pergi.

Harry hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu sekitar 30 menit kemudian dia kembali ke asrama-nya. Dan disambut oleh kedua temannya yang sudah siap menceramahinya panjang lebar.

"Kau ini dari mana saja sich?" Tanya Hermione. Wajahnya tampak khawatir dan cemas.

"Dari danau, kan aku sudah bilang." Jawab Harry sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat 2 sahabatnya itu cemas.

"Kau ini bersantai atau bersemedi? Berjam-jam di tepi danau?" Tnaya Ron kesal.

"Come on, tak salahkan?" jawab Harry.

"Ya sudahlah.. lebih baik kita ke aula besar untuk makan malam." Ajak Hermione. Dan langsung di setujui oleh Ron dan Harry.

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

Di aula sudah banyak para siswa yang datang untuk makan malam. Harry, Ron dan Hermione duduk di bangku paling ujung dan bersiap untuk makan malam.

Ketika para siswa sudah banyak yang berkumpul kepala sekolah memberikan 2 kata sambutan, yaitu : selamat malam. Dan makanan enak yang menggugah selera muncul mengisi meja setiap asrama yang tadinya kosong.

Dan tanpa sungkan Ron mengambil beberapa makanan dan langsung memakannya dengan lahap. Hermione hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat orang yang sudah jadi kekasihnya 2 bulan ini makan dengan begitu lahap.

"Kau seperti belum makan tiga hari tiga malam saja Ron." Kata Harry melihat temannya itu makan dengan lahap atau err.. dengan rakusnya.

"Tak apakan." Jawab Ron dan kembali memakan makan malamnya. Dan Harry hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

Harry dan Hermione masih menunggu Ron yang sedang menikmati porsi ketiganya. Dan mereka hanya menunggu Ron dalam diam. Sampai Draco dan dua sahabatnya menghampiri mereka.

"Potter, Profesor Snape menunggumu di ruang pribadinya." Kata Draco angkuh.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Harry.

"Mana aku tahu." Jawabnya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Dasar Malfoy." Kata Ron yang sudah selesai menghabiskan makananya entah kapan.

"huh.. Ya sudah aku keruang Profesor Snape dulu." Kata Harry dan membiarakan dua temannya itu.

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

"Untuk apa Profesor Snape memanggil Potter, Draco?" Tanya Blaise.

"Aku tak tahu. Kalian kembali saja ke asrama duluan. Beliau juga memintaku menemuinya." Kata Draco lalu meninggalkan 2 temannya itu.

"Dasar." Kata Theo, sepertinya dia masih kesal pada Draco.

Tiba-tiba Blaise memeluk pinggang Theo. Untung saja koridor itu sepi.

"Sudahlah, dia memang selalu begitukan." Kata bleise dan mencium leher Theo. Ehm.. Mari kita tinggalkan pasangan ini dulu.

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

Harry mengetuk pintu ruangan itu agak kencang.

"Masuk." Jawab seseorang dari dalam.

Harry masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Dia melihat Severus sedang duduk di sofa tunggal sedangkan Draco sedang duduk di permadani.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tak ada yang penting," kata Severus."sudah kau selesaikan essay-mu?" lanjutnya.

"Sudah kok." Jawab harry cepat dan memandang kesal pada Draco yang sedang menyeringai padanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Harry ketus pada Draco.

"Tak ada." Jawab Draco tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sebal Harry padanya.

"Kalian berdua ini sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Severus melihat kelakuan Harry dan Draco dari tadi.

"Dia yang mulai." Kata Harry sebal, sambil menunjuk Draco.

"Bukan aku, kau duluan yang membuatku kesal." jawab Draco yang masih fokus dengan buku ditangannya.

"Bukan itu sajakan?" Kata Severus.

"Kami berdua tanpa sengaja membuat sebuah permainan yang bisa," Harry melirik Draco. Mengerti dia melanjutkan perkataan Harry

"membuat semua rahasia yang sudah kami tutupi dengan rapi terbongkar."

Severus mengerenyitkan dahinya. Apa dia tak salah dengar?

"Dan permainannya akan dimulai besok." Lanjut Harry disertai anggukan dari Draco.

Lalu mereka berdua menjelaskan semuanya dengan detail.

"Kalian harus menghadapi itu, mau tidak mau. Aku akan coba bantu." Jawab Severus. Harry tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu kalian harus melanjutkan latihan occlumency dan legilimency kalian." Kata Severus dingin. Dan ditanggapi dengan helaan nafas pasrah dari Harry.

xxxxxxXXXxxxxx

Harry kembali ke asrama 30 menit sebelum jam malam begitu pula Draco. Tentunya dengan tampang kusut dan lelah.

"Kau disuruh apa Harry?" Tanya Ron melihat sahabatnya yang tampak kusut itu.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku mau tidur sekarang." Jawab Harry dan meninggalkan 2 temannya yang memandang heran padanya.

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

Malam telah kembali berganti menjadi pagi. Dan semua mahluk hidup mulai melakukan aktifitasnya lagi.

"Pagi Hermione, Ron." Sapa Harry ketika melihat Ron dan Hermione yang sedang duduk santai di ruang rekreasi.

"Pagi, tidur nyenyak Harry?" Tanya Hermione.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Harry menggantung dan duduk di depan 2 sahabat baiknya itu.

"Semangat , Harry." Kata Ron, memukul pundak Harry pelan.

"uh..Baiklah. Sesuai janjiku kemarin aku akan memberikan clue dan batas waktunya hari ini." Kata Harry.

"Kami siap mendengarkan." Kata Ron. Wajahnya tampak serius sekali.

"Berhubungan dengan suatu rasa yang dapat membuatmu gila dan berhenti berfikir." Kata Harry. Ron dan Hermione tampak bingung dan mencoba berfikr mencari jawabannya.

"Batas waktu 4 minggu dari sekarang." Paparnya lagi.

"and the game begins." Kata harry pelan.

xxxxxXXXxxxxx

Sementara itu dia asrama Slytherin, Theo dan Blaise sudah menagih janji pada Draco.

"Ayo cepat beri tahu kami Draco." Kata Theo tak sabar.

"Baiklah," Draco memandang kedua sobatnya. "hal yang kalian pikir akan sulit untuk aku rasakan. Batas waktu 27 hari dari sekarang. Tak ada tawar menawar." Lanjut Draco dengan Wajah dinginnya.

"Tak ad clue lain?" Tanya Blaise. Dan Draco menggeleng.

"selamat menemukan jawabannya." Kata Draco lirih dan meninggalkan 2 sobatnya itu.

xxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxx

To Be Continued

xxxxxXXXxxxxxXXXxxxxx

Ketemu lagi dengan Irena. ^^

Maaf kalau chep ini kurang memuaskan.

Sekali lagi Irena mohon koreksi dan sarannya.^^

maaf kalau ada typo akan irena perbaiki lagi :D

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review ya^^

dan sekali lagi..

Please RnR .


End file.
